No One Lives Forever
by PhantomAL
Summary: Danny finds out that, thanks to the whole ghost portal accident, he has a disease inside him. And he has one month to live! What can a 14 year old do? ANYTHING. DxS
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
(Danny's POV)

Ok, let's start out by me guessing that you all know me and I know all of you, all 8 of you people reading this. Ok.

Introductions aside, let's move along.

A little over a year ago, when I got my ghost powers, not only my outer body changed, but so did my insides. My molecules changed, giving me ghost powers. And as time went on, I found it harder to control my powers. But as I got more familiar with them, I learned that these ghost powers weren't just something that helped me fight ghosts; those powers were what made my entire life interesting. Think of all the things that have happened to me because of them:

I got my first kiss, I bonded more with my parents, my sister became a little less of a pain and more of a pain all at once, and I earned a new friend…I think.

Yes, it seemed that my ghost powers could do me no wrong.

Oh, how wrong I was.

As the year progressed, I started to think that something inside of me was going wrong. Sam and Tucker said that I was just imagining things and I was just being paranoid. That was comforting. But as I soon discovered, things take a while to happen. And something WAS going on inside me. And it all began with a visit from someone very familiar…


	2. No Matter Where You Run

Oy...It's been months since the intro, but after constant rewriting and rethinking...the fist chapter is DONE.  
I dont own DP  
PhantomAL

* * *

**_And so my tender lumplings let me welcome here you now  
Into our flesh pink home of hearts, we'll greet you with a bow  
So entertain you must, we may, our pleasure from within  
The Oingo Boingo treasure chest of lust and moral sin _**

We'll take you to a place you'd like to visit least of all  
Where great-great aunts and uncles lie and snakes and spiders crawl  
The graveyard is a peaceful place where people tread about  
But late at night the tenants leave their rooms to scream and shout  
So take heed, brother, the full moon glows  
And may the good lord save your soul!

* * *

Chapter 1  
No Matter Where You Run…

_Far out in the uncharted reaches of the galaxy, there is a large yellow sun. Orbiting said sun, is a smaller blue and green planet, whose ape-descended life-forms are still so amazingly primitive that they still think that Steven Spielberg is a pretty good director._

_This planet has a problem, which is this: mostly all the people on the planet were extremely unhappy for pretty much all the time. Many solutions were offered to solve this problem, but most of the solutions had to do with the trading of small green pieces of paper, and some people didn't have enough paper. _

_And so the problem remained; lots of the people were mean, and most of them were miserable, even the Spielberg fan-boys. _

_And then, one Thursday, more then 2,000 years after a man was nailed to a large piece of wood for saying how great it would be if people were nicer to one another for a change, something happened to one of these humans. _

_His name is-or for this story "was"- Daniel Fenton, who that Thursday, entered a ghost portal created by his parents. And through a miracle of science, and a huge amount of ignorance, Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom, a half-ghost superhero who did his best to make the people of his city, and the world, just a little bit less miserable. _

_And so this went on, until fate took a hammer and smashed his life into many tiny little bits. _

_This is his story.

* * *

_

(Danny's POV)

It started out like any other night. I was asleep, the window open a little because of the heat. It was near the end of the school year, so being May; it was getting hotter by the day. I was asleep with boxers and an undershirt on, covers down.

_Why is it so hot? _I thought to myself. I was having a dream in which I was dancing with Sam in a cemetery, soft accordion music playing in the background. I was in love with Sam, but the cemetery thing was confusing. Even more so was the fact that I've been having dreams that all took place in a cemetery for the past 2 months. Was my brain trying to tell me something, or was I going insane?

Insane?

No. Me going insane sounds like something some 14 year old would write about. Who would read that? Why I am asking these questions? Why am I asking you?

Ok, maybe I am going insane.

Then, I heard a low whisper in my ear.

_No matter where you run…_

…_no matter where you try and hide…_

All of a sudden, I saw smoke all around me. The smoke grew thicker and heavier until it made me pass out.

* * *

When I woke up I found myself in a room. It was a weird, twisted looking room, with a décor that would make even Sam cringe. It was painted a dark blood-red paint with green splatters all around. There was a huge wooden desk with a large white skull on the front of it. There were photos everywhere, each one looking like they had been…slashed with a sharp knife.

The one thing that really caught my attention was the large screen a few feet in front of the desk. It was a large computer screen, with a screensaver on it. The screensaver had a white skull on it with the words "No one lives forever" revolving around it in dark blue font.

I heard footsteps approaching. I hid behind the door, only having it whack me in the face when it opened. I saw a tall figure in a long black cloak walk to the desk.

"Oy, what a day" the figure said in a somewhat-gruff voice. "Of all the jobs I had to pick, I had to pick 'Angel of Death'. Fuck, I could've been the Easter Bunny, or maybe the Arbor Day fairy. That schmuck NEVER has to do anything. All he does is sit on his fat, brown ass and watch the Charlie Brown Arbor Day special over and over and over again"

Obviously this guy had to be a very depressed person.

* * *

"Ok, let's look at the famous people checklist" the figure said. "Who to kill in the next month: Michael Jackson. Eh, I'll let him live one more year with the guilt. Kevin Smith? I'll wait till "Clerks 2" makes it to DVD, then I'll kill him. Ok…who's this Daniel Fenton kid?"

My eyes widened.

"Computer, run the video-file on this Fenton kid" the figure said.

A large computer screen came down and started showing video clips of my entire life.

_How does this guy know who I am?_ I thought to myself.

"Hmm...Danny Fenton…" the figure said. "14 years old…black hair…very little pubic and chest hair…quite a love life he's got here…wait, what's this?"

The figure got up and walked towards the computer and pointed to a blinking red dot on the screen.

"What's this?" he said. "Can't be…a halfa disease?"

I gasped silently.

"Hmm…poor guy has one month to live. Ah well…guess I should enjoy my time while it lasts. Not like he's gonna enjoy his"

_No matter where you run…_

…_no matter where you try and hide…_

I felt a cold wind on my shoulder. I turned around and there was the figure staring at me.

"Boo" it said.

I passed out.

* * *

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" the figure asked me when I woke up. "Just nod if you can hear me. Is there anybody home?"

"Comfortably Numb…" I muttered, laughing lightly.

I found myself sitting down in a swivel chair in front of the figures desk. I stared at him as he went through a file cabinet, pulling out a medium-sized file and plopping it down on the desk as he sat down.

"Daniel Fenton" he said, looking up at me. "Quite a life you got here"

I said nothing as he went through the file.

"Well, I guess you have one month" the figure said.

"T-till what?" I stuttered.

"Well, you DID have another 80 years, but it says here you have one month before the big dirt-nap"

My eyes widened, my muscles tightened, and my pants became damp.

"You mean…die?" I said. "Why?"

"Well, try and go invisible" the figure said. "Yes, I know about your powers. Now, go on"

I turned invisible, then instantly turned back into a solid form, my heart hurting like crazy. I collapsed.

"I thought so" the figure said. "You see, that ectoplasm in your DNA, has an aftereffect. It works on your heart and breaks it down, making it more ghostly. In other words, you have been dying since day one, my friend"

I gasped. I was dying? I couldn't believe my ears.

"Wh-who are you!" I asked.

"I go by many names" the figure said. "Most of them are not my real name"

"What is your real name?" I asked.

"Jeff" the figure said. "But WHAT I am is more important"

Then the figure pulled down his cloak, revealing a pearly white…skull.

"Y-y-y-you're…" I stuttered, finally realizing who this person was.

"Yes" Jeff said. "I am the Grim Reaper. And you're number is up"

* * *

He wielded his scythe towards me as I started to run towards the door. I opened the door and fell down to see a large black vortex.

"Don't bother" Jeff said. "You'll die either way"

He laughed manically as he lifted his scythe and aimed it at my hands. He lunged it down fast.

"WAIT!" I yelled. The scythe stopped.

"What?" Jeff said. "Fuck, you got a month left. I thought you'd want to end it already"

"I don't!" I yelled, my legs dangling. "Can't we make a deal?"

"YOU HAVE A MONTH LEFT! I'M MAKING IT EASY ON YOU!"

I stopped. Jeff sighed, and lifted me up. He then walked over to his desk and buried his head in his arms. I walked over to him.

"Look…" Jeff said. "I don't like my job. At all. In fact, it's the most tiring job ever"

"Hey" I said. "I have to risk my ass saving peoples lives everyday. All you do is end them"

Jeff laughed a little.

"Well, you must be brave to talk to Death like that" he said.

Jeff slumped down in his chair, holding his head in his head.

"I never wanted to be the Grim Reaper, you know" he said. "I wanted to be a comedian"

"You're kidding" I said.

"No, not at all" Jeff said. "Wanna hear some of my bits?"

I shrugged. I was gonna die, might as well go with a smile.

"Sure, why not" I said.

* * *

For the next hour or so, Jeff told me his comedy bits. All of them hilarious. He was actually a smart guy. Why did he have a job like this?

"If you are this funny" I asked, "why did you pick the job of being the Angel of Death?"

"Well, nothing is really "picked", Dan" Jeff said. "In fact, I'll show you how it happened"

Jeff pressed a key on his keyboard, and the large computer screen lit up, showing a film of sorts. There was a group of people in line for a job.

One was a guy dressed in pink with long ears. Easter bunny. Duh. Another guy was dressed as a tree. Arbor Day. And then there was Jeff, with long blonde hair, an AC/DC shirt on, and shorts on.

"Nice hair" I joked.

"You shut up, and watch the movie" Jeff said.

"NEXT!" the guy at the employment booth yelled as Jeff walked up. Jeff handed the guy his application.

"I'd like a job as a comedian, please" Jeff said, looking hopeful.

"Uh…" the guy said. "Sorry, that guy over there just got the last application"

Jeff looked over and saw a man with curly black hair walking away, smiling.

"Seinfeld…" Jeff said, gritting his teeth.

Jeff clicked off the screen.

* * *

"You lost your job to Jerry Seinfeld?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah" Jeff said. "That bastard should've died the moment I got the job as Grim Reaper. But, the "Seinfeld Curse" seems to be working better on him"

I stared at this guy, examining his skull. It had become withered and dried out, cracks forming around it. Then I realized something.

This guy was a victim of his own job, just like me. He hated his job a lot, and he just needed a break. Plus the fact that he's the Grim Reaper must have really been hard on him.

"Do you even like killing people?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth; no I don't" Jeff said, sighing. "I can remember a time when I used to dream about being a comedian, listening to my comedy records. George Carlin, Eddie Murphy, Steven Wright…they were all my favorites. I never once thought that I would get the job of Grim Reaper"

I was right. This poor schmuck HATED his job. Nevermind that he was trying to kill me. I needed to help him…but how?

"Look" I said. "I can make you a deal"

"Wont work" Jeff said. "But go ahead, I need a good laugh"

"Look…I know that you hate your job" I said. "And I hate mine too. And finding out that I have one month left to live…well, it's scary"

"Live my life and you'll know scary" Jeff said, huffing.

"But please…let me live my last month to it's fullest" I pleaded.

"And why should I let you live your last month?" Jeff said. "I mean, I'm basically doing you a _favor_! You don't ever have to worry about living anymore, because I can just end it now and not let you suffer for the next month"

"Please" I said. "There's…some things I haven't done yet…"

I pulled out my wallet, giving it to him. My wallet had a picture of Sam in it hugging me. He looked at the picture as his expression softened.

"Heh…" Jeff said. "This isn't the first time you two have had a moment like this. I mean, this girl really loves you…"

"Please…and It's not just Sam, either. I have so much stuff I haven't gotten a chance to do"

Jeff looked at me, then looked at his calendar.

"…A month off…" he said, scratching his chin…uh…jaw.

He looked at me again, shaking his head in annoyance. He then held out his hand.

"Give me the list" he said.

"What list?" I asked confused.

"You know. Everybody's got a list of things they have to do before they die. Where's yours?"

"I-I don't really have one" I said.

"You can't make this easy, can you?" he said, pulling up his computer. He then took a USB cord and plugged it into my head.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Hold still!" Jeff said. "I'm getting out all of your innermost desires and putting them on a list"

I heard a "ding!" and the cord disappeared. A window on Jeff's computer popped up. I walked over to his computer as Jeff clicked "print". He pulled the printed document out of the printer and held it for a minute.

"I" Jeff said, "am going against every single rule in the book for doing this…"

He handed me the list. I read the top which said "Things To Do".

"You have one month" Jeff said. "You must complete every item on this list in a month. If you don't…"

He wielded his scythe, grinning evilly.

"…you're mine." He growled.

I looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked.

"Three reasons" Jeff said. "One: because I like ya. Two: because I need a months vacation. And three: because I am finally breaking rules that will finally tell my boss where to stick it for giving me this fuckin' job"

The black smoke started to swirl around me as the room disappeared.

"Who's your boss?" I said.

"Think about it!" Jeff said, pointing up. "I'm off to Tijuana!"

* * *

I suddenly found myself back in my room, laying on my bed. I panted, trying to catch my breath as I looked at my clock.

12:00 midnight.

_Time's running out….Better hurry…_ I head Jeff's voice through my ears.

One month to live.

I looked at the top item on my list. "Tell Sam"

Tell Sam what?

_You idiot! _I thought. _Tell her about your last month!_

I sighed as I went ghost and flew sadly out the window.

_This is gonna be a LONG month. _

_

* * *

_

Read and review! No flames!  
PhantomAL


End file.
